Percy JacksonGone?
by Ooo-shiny
Summary: So read the N/A at the end. But Percy's dead. Will he stay dead? Will Nico bring him back? And how will they handle it? I do not own anything. You can thank Rick Riordan for all of the books and his wonderful charachters.
1. Chapter 1

Nico sighed. Glancing around the room, he shakes his head. _Why did I come down here again? It's not like I can bring him back. _Deciding it's better to have a reason, rather than show up at his father's palace for no reason, he heads up the steps quickly. He was so absorbed in his thoughts; he didn't notice his father, headed down the stairs. "Nico." He demands sternly. "What exactly are you doing here?"

Nico wasn't exactly sure. He had hoped to think of something before he ran into his father, but he had nothing currently. "I…I…Um…I just decided to come back."

Hades gives a large, annoyed sigh. His son isn't going to be much use to him, at least until he gets over the death of that Percy upstart.

"Why don't you go up to your room then?" Hades says, as tenderly as he can, but Hades isn't use to being tender.

Nico simply nods.

Annabeth carefully swallows the lump at the back of her throat. She was not going to cry. That much she promised herself. She couldn't cry. But all she could think about is his slightly wacky smile. His tendency to over look obvious things. How he did things so stupid sometimes she just couldn't help but kiss him lightly. She shivered, and curled up on the couch. "Cold?" Asks Rachel. Annabeth couldn't help but notice her tearstained face, and think of how much she must want to go curl up too. But instead she was here, helping Annabeth. Rachel takes out a blanket, and puts it around Annabeth's shoulders. Annabeth glances at her face, and then breaks down in tears.

"He's gone…" She whispers. "He's really gone."

Chiron takes one glance at Rachel, and sees through her smile that she's trying to up hold for Annabeth. See's through her desperate attempt to wipe the telltale marks of tears off her face. Chiron sighs. He hated seeing any of his pupils die. But Percy…he was like a son. Chiron sighs again and walks in the room. He tries a failed attempt at a smile. "Why don't you go back to your cave, and get some sleep.

"Thanks Chiron." She says. "But can I talk to you?"

"Of course."

They enter the hall, and Rachel says: "Do you think she'll be alright?"

"It will take time, as all things do. But I believe she will recover."

"Chiron," Rachel says, burying her head in his chest, "I miss him so much."

"I know," Replies Chiron softly. "So do I."

Thalia buries her head in her hands.

"I should have been ready! I could have stopped it!" She screams, crying. Jason stands to the side, feeling slightly helpless.

"He got Eslium, Thalia." He says weakly. "That's the best that he could get."

"He wouldn't be dead if it had been me." She says angrily. "I could have taken Annabeth's place!"

"Don't say that Thalia." Begs Jason. "Please. He would hate you for taking Annabeth's place, for dieing."

"Like I'm hating myself Jason?" She demands. "Like I'm hating myself?" She repeats it softer this time.

Jason pulls her close, and tries to be the kind of thing he thinks brothers are. He rocks her in his arms, trying to help her through the nightmares that will haunt her tonight.

Little does he know, that those nightmares will haunt all of them. Annabeth will stay awake all night, afraid of what they'll bring.

Nico, will sleep with a light on. He has never been scared of the dark before, but he knows that his dreams will hold only Percy, and how he failed.

Rachel will wake up 7 times. She'll wake up screaming every time. Screaming for him to run.

Chiron will be a little better. He has lost many students, but there will be nightmares, about all his students.

There will be Thalia, dreaming about how she's lost almost everyone important to her. She'll relive Luke's death, and then Percy's, and then the ways Annabeth could die, and then Jason will be lost for good, and then the hunters, and then the camp.

And Jason, dreaming about the boy he barley knew, but instantly liked. He'll dream about him, nothing in particular, but he'll wake up scared, with his heart threatening to beat out of his rib cage.

Because He's gone. And if you haven't guessed, it's…

Percy.

**A/N that was slightly fun to write. Anyway, this is about Percy dieing. Will he stay dead? Only my rambling thoughts can reveal that. Sorry if some of my characters are kinda OC. I did not mean to make them like that. Just put it down to sadness. Next Chapter will be about how he died. And once again from all characters views…maybe…unless my rambling thoughts lead me to other magical ideas…I love suspense. Hmmm…SUSPENSE. REVIEW PLEASE!**


	2. If You Died, I'd Die Anyway

If You died, I'd die anyway

"Come on guys." Percy murmmers to the others. "Hurry, and quiet!"

Nico, Thalia, and Annabeth nod.

They slip through the door and into the museam. Percy couldn't help but think of the unhappy memories here. He shrugs them off, and starts his part of the plan. Slipping his backpack off, he yanked out another one of those dehydrated icecream things. He smiles slightly, and starts making the preprations. Then there's a scream.

It's Annabeth.

And Annabeth doesn't scream without reason.

Percy drops his backpack, and races out to the place where Annabeth was supposed to be. Nico and Thalia are soon following him. A monster has a dagger at Annabeth's Neck. "Annabeth." He whispers.

"You make a move, she dies." The skeleton cackles.

"Go to Hades!" Shouts Nico.

The skeleton cackles again. "Impresseve try, son of Hades. But unfortunately, I am not one of the skeletons that you can control."

Nico looks surprised.

"Now. A life for a life. Imortality comes at a price. And her youth is mine…unless anyone wants to take her place…"

Before anyone can do anything, Percy screams: "I'll do it! I swear on the River Styx I'll do it!"

Thalia and Nico's offers come just a moment to late.

"No!" Screams Annabeth. "No no no! You can't Percy.

_Annabeth: Do I ever cross your mind? _

_Percy: No_

Annabeth: Do you like me?

_Percy: No_

_Annabeth: Do you want me?_

_Percy: No_

_Annabeth: Would you cry if I left?_

_Percy: No_

_Annabeth: Would you live for me?_

_Percy: No_

_Annabeth: Would you do anything for me?_

_Percy: No_

_Annabeth: Choose-me or your life_

_Percy: My life_

_The Annabeth runs away in shock and pain and the Percy runs after her and says..._

_The reason you never cross my mind is because you're always on my mind._

_The reason why I don't like you is because I love you._

_The reason I don't want you is because I need you._

_The reason I wouldn't cry if you left is because I would die if you left._

_The reason I wouldn't live for you is because I would die for you._

_The reason why I'm not willing to do anything for you is because I would do everything for you._

_The reason I chose my life is because you ARE my life._

"Oh, a binding oath. Much more than I expected." The skeleton says. "You can say your goodbyes." He says, shoving Annabeth into Percy.

"Percy, you should have let me die." She tells him. "You wouldn't have to die."

"Annabeth," He whispers in her ear. "If I were to let you die, I'd die."

He kisses her, and hugs Thalia. He kinda awkwardly hugs Nico too. They're on the verge of tears.

"Let's do this."

A green mist feels the whole room. Percy and the Skeleton stand in the middle of it. Percy's knees just about buckle, but he stands tall. When the mist fades, Percy's knees finnaly buckle, and the skeleton is human. He laughs.

"Thank you demigods." He disappears.

"Percy!" Screams Annabeth, and races over. Nico and Thalia follow.

"Hey Wise Girl." He says, but it's weak.

"You're not going to die." She tells him. But she looks at Nico for confermation.

"I guess it's possible…" He starts, and then falters.

"Sing." Percy demands. It really catches Annabeth by surprise.

"What?"

"Sing." He repeats. "I always wondered what you'd sound like while your singing."

She glances up at Nico and Thalia. They're silently urging her on, willing her to continue.

"I remember tears streaming down your face when I said I'd never let you go-" She falters. "When all those shadows almost killed your light. I remember you said don't leave me here alone. But all that's-" Once more she falters. "But all that's dead and gone and past tonight." She swallows the lump in the back of her throat. "Just close your eyes. The sun is going down. You'll be alright, no one can hurt you now. Come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound." She hesitates, before launching into the second verse. "Don't you dare look out your window, darlin everything's on fire. The war outside our door is raging on. Hold on to this Lullaby, even when the musics gone. Just close your eyes, the sun is going down. You'll be alright no one can hurt you now. Come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound. Ooh. Just close your eyes…" Another falter. "You'll be alright." A pause. "Come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound. Ooh."

"I thought your singing voice would be pretty." He tells her. He leans up and kisses her. "Later Wise Girl." He takes his last breath, and Annabeth stands up. Her face is tear stained.

"We better-" Her voice catches. "Come on. We'd better get back to camp."

**N/A-That was fun. So yeah...still haven't decided if he'll come back...**


	3. Sea Green

**Sea Green**

Nico stands, and decides to go talk to the skeleton guards. He knows that they won't tell him anything about Percy, but…well, he might as well try. He steps out of his bedroom door. He had already missed breakfast, something Demeter wouldn't approve of, but he didn't much care. He walks down the hall, hands stuffed in his pockets.

Just his luck he'd _have _to run into Persephone.

"You missed breakfast." She says, her voice cold as steel. It surprises Nico every time how the goddess of flowers could sound that cold.

"Your point?" He asks. He did _not_ want to deal with her today.

"You will not talk to me like that in my palace."

This might get him turned into a dandelion, but he says: "Well it's my dad's palace, and I'll talk to you whatever way I want to."

Persephone grips her fists and gets ready to reply, but Nico slips around her, and continues walking down the hall.

"Stupid Boy." Mutters Persephone.

Hades sighs, as his wife puts in her complaint about Nico. "I demand something is done about this!" She finishes. He rubs his forehead, and then sighs. "I will have a talk with him."

So that is how Nico di Angelo ran into his father. After his run in with Persephone, Nico _really _doesn't want to talk to anyone. Before his father can say anything, he says: "Yes, I got mad at Persephone. No, I'm not sorry. And I don't really care." He retorts. Nico knows where the conversation will go, and he just wants to get it over with. "Yeah I'll take whatever punishment. Now excuse me." He pushes past his father, and out into the depths of the underworld.

Annabeth wakes up curled up on the sofa, where she was last night. She rubs her eyes, and walks into the bathroom. Her face is still tearstained. And seeing it, she bursts into tears again. She cries while she showers, does her hair, and then manages to hold together enough to try to wash the damage of the tears out of her eyes, and off her face. But it didn't do her much good. She starts crying just after she finishes.

So she gives up.

Chiron is waiting outside in the living room. "Breakfast?" He asks. She just nods, not trusting her voice. Chiron pours her some cereal. She quickly shoves it in her mouth, and walks outside.

_The shroud is beautiful. _That's all Annabeth can think. It has silver tridents, sewn into a sea green silk fabric. It seems to ripple, the same as the sea. She gives a small weak smile, and walks away.

Chiron just sighs as he watches her.

Thalia, has rejoined the hunt. At least, until tonight. Then she will return to Camp Half-Blood, and watch as the burn the shroud. But now she has kept constantly on the move. Artemis doesn't completely understand. Percy was just a boy. But to Thalia he was one of her best friends. So Artemis has kept them constantly moving. It is helping Thalia, slightly. She barley has time to think about it. But it's there. And that's one thing that Artemis can't remove.

Grover has just received word. He leaves almost immediately. He want's them to tell him in person, not over an Iris Message. So he has started traveling. He can't believe it. Not completely. But he has tried to wrap his mind around it.

The burning of the shroud has just started. Nico, Thalia, Annabeth, and Grover all stand together, watching the sea green shroud go up in flames. Now they all need to say something.

Annabeth starts trying to say something, but her voice cracks. When she regains her voice, she says: "Percy was my best friend in the world. He was really brave all the time, and he sacrificed himself for me. Thanks Seaweed Brain."

Next it's Grover's turn. "Percy and I were friends for a long time." He smiles slightly. "I've got lots of memories about him. I'll always remember the time when I made you say hi to a pink poodle." That brings a small laugh from all of them.

Thalia. "I'll miss him, even though he frustrated me sometimes." She hesitates, not quite sure what to say next. "I think you've annoyed us all at one point." She starts, and then finishes: "But I'll miss you."

Nico's turn. Nico has never been good with words. He wishes he could just say Ditto to all of their messages. But he stands up and says. "I guess I owe you a lot Percy." He hesitates. "You helped me a lot. You set me right." He grins. "I guess we all owe you for that. But like everyone else, I'll miss you."

The 4 friends link hands, and watch as the rest of the shroud goes up in sea green flames.

Sea green. The color of Percy's eyes.

**A/N Well yeah…sorry if their OOC. I'll apologize for that every time. But anyway, kinda touching, right? I smiled, and cried, while I was writing this. I've really tried to think of how they might feel if Percy died. Nico seems like the kind of person that buries his sadness inside. Thalia seems like the kind of person that would be herself up about him dieing. Grover seems like he might try to lighten the mood, but would be really sad. And Annabeth, would try to hide it, but in the end wouldn't be able to. REVEIWWWW! That's what keeps me going! P.S. Thanks for you reviews and tips! You guys made my day!**


	4. Akar

**Akar**

**Percy shook his head. He felt like crap, and the fact that he was bleeding wasn't making it any better. "Who the heck are you?" He asks the guy who was, but now isn't a skeleton. **

"**Oh, our guest is finally awake." The human/skeleton guy says. "My name is Akar." **

"**Why am I here? Who am I?" Asks Percy.**

"**Your Memory will come back, be sure of that. But as to why you are here. You see, a life for a life. I 'took' your life. But, as I still need you alive, I brought you back to life. Something worthy of the son of Hades, don't you think?" **

Nico stares out the single window in his cabin. Right outside of it, in clear view, is Percy's cabin. He now wished he hadn't stayed the night. Annabeth, Chiron, Thalia, Tyson, and Grover were going through Percy's things, splitting them amongst themselves. Nico had been invited, but he hadn't wanted to go. He actually had gone in, but he felt like a little kid who had burst in on something private. So he had watched.

Something didn't feel right though. Nico knew when people died. He knew that Percy had been dead. But it just didn't feel like he was now. He sighed. _Just a hope, _he tells himself, _just a hope that he hadn't died. _But Nico knew, inside it was more than that.

And who was the skeleton/non skeleton guy? How did he fit into this? Nico shrugged off the feelings and continued watching.

Annabeth laughed slightly, through her tears, as she went through Percy's Diary. "Look at this!" She says smiling lightly as she beckons Thalia over.

_I never noticed how Annabeth's eyes light up when she's thinking. I think she's at her happiest then. I can always see little gears turning in her head when she thinks. Her plans fail, often, but I like seeing those eyes light up, 'cause now I know when to run. _

Thalia starts laughing.

"He had a crush on me from when he was twelve! We had just met!"

"That's not why I'm laughing!" Thalia protests.

Annabeth runs over the paragraph again. She can't see anything else funny, so she turns to Thalia and asks: "What are you laughing at then?"

"I like seeing those eyes light up, 'cause now I know when to run?" Annabeth rolls her eyes. "Go away Thalia."

But instead Thalia pulls away the diary, and starts flipping through it. She finds a page with her name in it. She starts reading aloud.

"Today Thalia got mad and called me Seaweed Brain. I guess I've gotten used to it, at least when its Annabeth calling me that, but when Thalia calls me that, it rubs me the wrong way. So I got mad and called her Pinecone Face. Now I'm wondering what kind of comeback that was?"

Annabeth jumps up, and tries to pull away the diary, but now Grover's got it, and is finding a page with his name.

"One morning I woke up, to Annabeth shaking my shoulder. I roll over, and sit up, finding Grover holding a pink poodle on his lap." Grover's already cracking up. "I ask him about it, and he tells me to say hi. So I did. What kind of Person says hi to a pink poodle?"

Annabeth yanks it away. "Go away!" She yelps. "You already have these memories. You don't need to read them!" She's in-between tears and laughing, because it's so funny and sad at the same time.

"Alright! Thalia holds her hands up. "I just wanted to see what he thought of me."

**A/N Alright! Did you like? Anyway, my rambling mind has decided that Percy is back in the story. Your welcome, people who have a crush on him. Or like Percabeth to much to break it up. I actually think Aphrodite was going to kill me. Anywho, Percy is back and doesn't remember who he is, again. So will he ever remember? So let us rely on my brain and find out. REVIEW! THANK YOU PEOPLE WHO DO! YOU KEEP AMERICA GOING! (Actually, I'm not sure that's true…but… thanks!)**


	5. Of Hope Being Desprate

**Percy frowns. He's desperately trying to the fight the cuffs. He has to get away. This is his first, and maybe only chance. The whole room grows light, like a god is deciding to try out its complete form. Percy is having a memory. At least, that's what he thinks. A girl, blonde, with grey eyes, is standing in front of him, saying: "Percy, please don't. Percy don't die for me." **

_**Was his name Percy? And who was that girl?**_

Annabeth is reading Percy journal. He's written on it almost everyday of his life. The first page is from when he was 6. The writing's wobbly, but he had written, and that's all that mattered to her. She held it to her chest softly, and then hid it under her pillow. She was keeping this safe.

Thalia was back with the hunters. She had gone back this morning, and her mind was busy. Nico's idea, it seemed crazy. The fact that Percy could still be alive? It seemed impossible. But Nico was generally right about these things. The only thing that she could do is wait for Nico's Iris Message.

Nico frowned slightly. Minos and was not his favorite person in the underworld. And Minos was being uncooperative. He gave a death glare, which could make ghosts wish they _could _disappear.

But Minos wasn't falling for it.

"This is not information I can freely give out." He says it with and air of importance.

"I need it Minos." Nico says coldly. "Was Percy ever judged?"

Minos grins. "Nico di Angelo, I can not give out that information."

"Minos," Says Nico, mimicking the tone, "You will, because I am the son of Hades. And I can tell my father about the cheese fondue idea."

Minos's figure seems to get a little whiter. Nico knew where he had hit.

"Fine." Replies Minos. "No. Your 'friend' never arrived at judgment."

"Thank you Minos." Says Nico, excited.

"So Percy really isn't there!" Thalia exclaims.

"Doesn't look like it. Souls can't make it through without being judged."

"Where is he than?" Thalia asks, suddenly suspicious. "I mean, he has to be somewhere? Right?"

"I'm not really sure. I'll need to investigate it more." Nico replies.

"Okay, but don't tell Annabeth. We can't get her hopes up just to shatter them."

**N/A Sorry for the shorter than usual chapter. This to me was more a filler than anything. So…don't own anything and sorry for any OOC's. REVIEW! YOU GUYS ARE JUST PLAIN AWESOME!**


	6. The Ritual

**The skeleton glances back at Percy. This was a necessary part of the ritual. But the way this was going, his ritual would be ruined. Minos had just reported that the son of Hades had figured out that Percy was no longer dead. Although Akar wasn't entirely sure, he had guessed that Minos had told the boy. He had to get rid of the pesky children. They were getting in his way. **

Nico slings a backpack over his shoulder. He glances at the digital clock on his dresser. Almost time. He once again mentally goes over what he thinks he and Thalia need to do. He sighs. His ADHD is kicking in, making him anxious to get into action. He glances at the clock one more time. 9:59. Well, close enough. He takes a deep breath, and melds into the shadows.

He comes out into pure sunlight. At first it's blinding. He had experienced this before. He closes his eyes and counts to ten. The sun is a little less bright now. He looks around. No Thalia. _Where could she be? _

"Hey Death Breath." It's Thalia. She's leaning against a tree like their not about to go save Percy, their just about to have one of those conversations/fights where they end up walking away from each other annoyed.

Nico scowls. He hates that nickname. "Pinecone face."

Now it's Thalia's turn to scowl. "You ready to go or not?"

"Yeah." Nico replies.

"First though," Thalia says. "Is there anything I should know about shadow traveling?"

"It's hard to describe. You'll just have to trust me."

Thalia gives a sigh, and walks over to him. "Let's do this before I come to my senses."

Thalia's gasping for breath. "You didn't t-"

"Shush!" Nico cuts her off. He points to a corner of the room, where Percy's chained to the wall.

Thalia gasps. "No." She hisses the word. "That can't be…"

All she could think of was how broken and desolate he looked. He appeared to be just a husk of the Percy Jackson that she knew. "What happened to him?" She asks Nico, but he's not next to her anymore.

He's using the shadows to cloak him as he races across the room to the unconscious Percy.

"Nico!" She hisses, but he's either ignoring her, or can't hear her. She guesses the first one.

She sighs, and starts crawling across the grimy floor.

Annabeth is starting to get ready for the war games tonight. It won't be quite the same without Percy on their team. They almost always won with him on their team. Chiron had let her sit out for a while, but she figures that maybe if she's moving, keeping busy, she won't think about him quite as much.

She's racing through the woods. She knows where the flag is, she just needs to get to it. Splashing through the river, pushing through brush, she glanced behind her shoulder. She had momentarily lost Clarisse. She gave herself 30 seconds to rest, maximum. She had just stopped when; two figures fell out of the sky.

Nico felt like his ribs had cracked. Thalia was sitting on top of him, and he felt like passing out. Shadow traveling by himself was hard enough. Trying to get two people from place to place? Almost impossible.

Annabeth gives a little squeak, before catching herself. "What are you doing here?" She hisses, angrily.

Thalia gets off Nico, and replies, "We found Percy! He's alive!"

Annabeth's silence is forgotten. "Really? Are you sure? Where is he? Can we go get him?"

Nico, who has managed to recover, tells her: "Well it's not that easy. I don't think I can shadow travel again. Plus, he's unconscious. And he's chained up."

"What about Mrs.'O Leary?" Annabeth asks.

Nico shrugs. "Maybe."

"Come on!" Annabeth has completely and entirely forgotten her silence. "We've got to find Percy!"

**A/N So yeah…is this one slightly more interesting? This story has seemed to come really easily to me. Most stories I start get shoved in a corner…I've been really diligent with this one. Sorry if Annabeth seemed OOC. And the story is coming to an end…several more chapters, and we are done. What then? Well my mind will figure something out. REVIEW! THANK YOU ALL YOU AWESOME PEOPLE OUT THERE THAT HAVE KEPT MY MIND WORKING! **


	7. Home

Mrs 'O Leary seemed especialy happy that someone had finally come to visit her. She raced at Nico spesificly. He ended up coated in hellhound slobber.

Thalia, despite the circumstances, started laughing her head off.

Nico scowled, and got up.

Annabeth, impatient, demanded how to make the hellhound shadow travel.

"Well," Nico started, "We basicly have to tell her where to go."

"So she can just head to Percy. I mean, we just have to tell her to go to Percy?" Annabeth demanded.

"Well, if you want to put it in a nutshell, yeah."

"So what do I do?"

"Well, for starters, you probably want to get on her."

Annabeth eyed the hellhound. She sighs, and climbs aboard.

Thalia doesn't look very happy either, but she climbs on.

"Now tell her to go to Percy." Nico instructed Annabeth.

"Go to Percy?" She halfway ordered.

Mrs. 'O Leary sniffed the air, and then ran straight toward the wall of the arena. Right before they hit it, they disappeared.

A hellhound vs. a halfway skeleton guy? Well, don't place your bets on the Skeleton Guy.

Mrs. 'O Leary smacked Akar head on. She plops down, unaware of the curses coming from the man underneath her, and falls asleep.

Annabeth races to the unconscious Percy. "How do we get him down?" She asks Nico, who has now joined them.

Nico simply shrugs, not sure himself.

Thalia glares at the chains, as if that will break them. She yanks out Nico's sword, with a protest from him, and slams it against the chains. The stygian iron sword, cuts through them like butter.

Thalia shoves Nico's sword in his hands.

Annabeth catches Percy, and calls at the top of her lungs, "MRS. 'O LEARY!"

The dog raises it's head. She drags Percy on board, and Thalia leaps on behind her.

"Camp Half-Blood!" Screams Thalia.

Nico's gone a second later.

They drop in the arena, with a crash. Percy is still amazingly unconscious, and Mrs. O' Leary is snoring.

**A/N. Like? There are probably only one or two chapters left…I guess we'll see! REVIEW! THANK YOU AMAZING PEOPLE WHO DID!**


	8. The End

Percy blinked. His eyesight was fuzzy and he had a headache. He was also looking up into the eyes of that blonde headed princess girl…Annabeth.

"Percy?" She Asks, "How are you feeling?"

He sits up, and stares at her for a moment. "You're not real." He says finally, with conviction. "You've never been real before."

Something inside Annabeth breaks at that. "Percy, you've got to sit down, you can't exert yourself."

But Percy has thrown on a jacket, and is headed out the door.

"Percy!" Annabeth protests.

He starts down the hill, the rain pouring down around him. Annabeth races after him, catching his arm.

"Come on Percy!"

"Let go of me!""Percy, come on! I'm your girlfriend!"

That makes him turn around. He glances her over, and then says, "No, you're not."

Annabeth heart cracks. "Percy, yes I am! I'm your girlfriend! I've been your friend for years. We fought together in the titan war! I've went on billions of quests with you! I love you and you love me!" Annabeth's whole body numbs.

"You aren't. You're just like everything else. An illusion. You'll go away eventually."

Annabeth stares at him, and then all that numbness leaves her.

She races down by the river, crying and choking and sobbing.

She takes of the necklace he had given her, and then, jumps in the freezing cold water. The Percy she knew would jump in, and risk everything to save her.

She swam desperately, struggling to keep her head above water.

Then something underwater grabbed her, and hauled her to shore.

She coughed, choking on the water, and then everything went black.

Annabeth woke to Percy Jackson's face over hers.

"You didn't honestly think I'd let you drown, did you? I'd expect just a little bit more than that from a wise girl."

Annabeth's vision is fuzzy, but she leans in and kisses him.

"Just testing you."

**A/N! Oh my gods…it's over! Well, like the ending? I think it turned out nicely…Anyone else? I do not own anything, but the plot, and the words that they speak. Thank you reviewers, for sticking through my writing…you guys are awesome, and what kept me going!**


End file.
